battledomefandomcom-20200214-history
Haew Basilisk
Haew Basilisk Full Name: Haew Basilisk Age: 20 Height: 6' Hair: pink, long, flowing and silky Eyes: red Skin: pale white Weight: 210 lbs Race: Human Weapons: Katana ((Kingforge)), War Axe ((Queenmade)) Likes: - Blood - Sieging - Laying waste to things - Carving Stone Dislikes: - Doesn't really dislike anything, just isn't fond of anything else. His Birth In an effort to create a generation to bring House Basilin back to the map so to speak, Gregor Basilisk's sons Adver, Gemini, and Haew were not born in their original bodies. Instead, they were born into the preserved bodies of the first First Sons, and infused with the Soul Memory of their respective ranks. Adver a First Son, Gemini a Second, and Haew a Third. This resulted in Haew already knowing how to walk, talk, interact with people, it essentially made him and his brothers be born as adults, skipping everything from infancy to childhood. The body doesn't decay, but it has some moments where not all the organs function properly. House Basilin -The Origin- House Basilin started out as a family of stonemasons, working everything from castle fortifications, to tombs, to statues. Their family grew larger, each male having three male heirs, and however many daughters in between. They spread out across their land, a Kingdom on a tundra, with nothing spectacular. This could be considered the first franchise, beating out McDonalds by a few centuries. From there they slower rose to the rank of prominent merchants, running caravans all over, using family connections to gain an upper hand in trading. From there, it was a simple step to pay the hired guards to train family members in the art of combat, the extensive family providing all the protection they needed. -The Rise- When the trade capitol of the tundra Kingdom, referred to as the Kingdom of Vailers, was sieged, the Basilins drew together, their family single-handedly repelling the invaders. From there the King gave them a fief that handled a large number of the Kingdom's quarries, providing them with all the stone they needed. House Basilin soon prospered into a rich and powerful family. -The Nickname & The Fall- House Basilin earned the nickname House Basilick due to their tendency to take prominent enemies, execute them, then entomb the corpse in a statue of themselves, then displaying it for the world to see. However, one lord they executed had ties to the venerable House Vuldran, which was provocation enough for a war between the Houses, House Basilin finally being reduced to shambles. -The Current House- House Basilin currently only exists as gypsies, thieves, bandits, and a small village. The House is led by Gregor Basilisk, with his sons Adver, Gemi, and Haew, born in that order. The first son inherits the title, the second goes to university, and the third handles the affairs pertaining to war, as it always has. His Goals Haew's goal is that of massacres. He wants to spill blood so that not a speck of dirt hasn't had the taste of rivers of blood. He doesn't want to end human existence, just make sure that no one forgets the feeling of annihilation. The Weapons of Basilin The weapons wielded by the sons are known as Queenmade, Kingforge, and Funeral. They go to their respective sons ((Queenmade to the first son, Kingforge to the Second, and Funeral to the third)) but due to the disappearance of Funeral, Kingforge has gone to the third son. Each weapon has an innate ability. Queenmade is like a banner, while the wielder lives, the morale of his men will never break. Kingforge strengthens the magic of the caster. Funeral's abilities are unknown, due to its disappearance. Gemi theorizes that the weapon's power is that of necromancy, everything killed by the blade is resurrected under the command of the wielder, allowing the third son, the son of war, to retain his army. The three sons of the leader are born with petrification power in their eyes, but they wear contacts to prevent accidental petrification. Haew prefers to spill the blood, though he will use his power to turn prominent enemies into statues. Category:Battledomers Category:House of Basilin